The Didact
OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION HAS BEEN CATALOGED AS //CLASSIFIED/// REPORT ON INFORMATION RETRIEVED FROM TRANSLATED BY 05-693 Subject know as The Didact was the supreme leader of the forerunners. The databanks found on the beacon details his actions after the Halo was activated post-Halo activation Bio-enhancements The Didact was the lover of the forerunner female know to him as the Librarian. She was consumed in the Halo pulse when she did her best efforts to save humanity. The Didact then decided to use unknown means to enhance his body and that of the remaining forerunners (12358) with biologic implants that rendered their cell reproduction 10 times faster, making their bodies immune to the negative effects of aging and giving them a more effective healing, but making them sterile. These improvements gave them infinite lifespan, unless of course, they got killed. They wanted to explore any neighbor galaxies to search for any clues on the origins of the flood and any relic left behind by the precursors. No further data regarding these changes was found within the artifact matrix, or how such a thing was made even possible, but we suspect flood research to be involved. Supra-Luminal Accelerator The device named by the foreruners as the Supra-Luminal Accelerator was developed by the forerunners after the Halo detonation, allowing them to make intergalactical travels. Portals that could transport any kind of vessel at the speed of 800 light years per hour could be created by the forerunners, however, two portals, one on the entrance and one in the exit should be created to allow it to maintain itself, making it inconvenient since it would take many time for the forerunners to reach another galaxy with standard slipspace engines. Development of the Supra-Luminal Accelerator begun on 95 000 B.C. approximately. The SPA consisted, basically, in equipping any vessel with the Supra-Luminal accelerator as a secondary engine, accelerating the ship while inside slipsace. First prototypes were tested with no positive results. The SPA was capable of accelerating the ship to a speed relatively close to slipspace speeds while on normal space. When the secondary SPA engine accelerated the ship while inside slipspace, it could reach 325 lightyears per hour before the ship was teared apart, as it could no resist the friction generated. *Second generation prototypes were tested with a very strong energy shield generation, allowing the ship a full 48 hour period at the maximum speed of 456 light years per hour before the shield generator overloaded. Development of a stronger, more resistant energy shield begun, as well as a more dense alloy for the hull. *Third generation ships were the final result. The new energy generator was so strong, that it was also adapted to standard slipspace drive, as well as the Supra-luminal accelerator, allowing a full 568 lightyears per hour for unlimited time. Several schematics of the SPA and the energy generator have been retrieved from the Artifact. Section Three Delta-4 has been dispatched for further analysis. Triangulum Galaxy The forerunners, now with the SPA, proceeded to NGC 598, also know to some as the Triangulum Galaxy. Intense research showed no flood on the galaxy. The Didact found several sentient species on the galaxy. Reports indicate forerunners had direct contact with at least on of them, the Chozo. Avoiding the many others. As the information recovered from the IG stated, the forerunners were completely Homo-sapiens, with a 100% gene relation. Inside the Triangulum, on the planet designated as KI-0234a, primitive Homo-Sapiens were discovered, living inside an Earth-like environment. It seems the human race has evolved in at least 3 different planets, each one lighyears away from the other. How can this be possible still remains a mystery even the forerunners couldn't answer. Andromeda After research on Triangulum ended, the forerunners traveled to NGC-224, commonly know as Andromeda. Most, if not all of the planets of Andromeda were desertic, with dead soil, unusable for any kind of plant growth. At first, the forerunners could not find any viable theory that explained the reason of the lifeless planets until they encountered with straving flood biomass on planet FO-5680c. The flood on the planet were almost dead as they had already consumed the whole planet inhabitants. Research ndicated major dead flood biomass present on most planets, with no vessels or bones to indicate any kind of war against the flood. The forerunners theorized that the flood eventually consumed all sentient beings in the galaxy, used captured ships to spread to other galaxies and some left behind to consume the remaining life, and eventually starved to death. The Didact then started a complete terraforming on almost 400 planets. Whirlpool Galaxy Didact and his fleets entered the Whirlpool galaxy around 50 000 B.C.. Massive flood infection was present on the whole galaxy. The flood engaged the forerunners fleets, while they searched for any kind of survivors while a new Halo Array was developed secretly on the border of the galaxy. On the galactical center, forerunners came across the renmants of the Protheans, hopelessly defending themselves against the Flood. The forerunners allied to the Protheans in order to contain flood forces while a the new Halo Array was created. After the flood discovered the Array plan, the forerunners had to activate the Halos prematurely from an Installation as there was no time to build an Ark. Final Log Entry The Didact apparently launched to space several beacons in different directions to warn about the flood to any sentients available. One of these beacons arrived at March 25 2628 to planet Earth. we have not been able to tell weather the Beacons had specific directions or not. A voice message from the Didact was also found within, transalted by 05-693 ---- ''This is the Didact, the Supreme Commander of the forerunners. We were the ones responsible for the creation and firing of the mass destruction weapon, the Halo Array, that purged the Milky Way over 5 centuries ago. The weapon was fired to contain the biggest threat ever encountered, the parasitic life form know as the flood. We departured the galaxy and looked for more flood across the universe since we thought it was of extragalactic origin, and we were right. We came across the Andromeda galaxy, left completely inert by flood forces in the past, and the Whirlpool galaxy, which was almost completely infested by the flood, the only forces left were ours and that of the Protheans. We managed to purge this galaxy as we managed to create another array. Although there was no life to save at all as everything was already consumed, we stopped it to further spread to other galaxies. The only thing I learned is that as far as we know, we could be surrounded by quadrillions of flood infested fleets, slowly approaching, and the Halos will not be a viable solution when our galaxy system is the only one left uninfected. We can't just kill them, we have to annihilate them. Cure them. It is the only way, or it will just come back until it finally consumes everything. I am typing this as the parasite approaches, trying to stop me from destroying it's presence here, but it is too late, another battle won, just to gain more time for anyone out there capable enogh to win the seemingly enternal battle agaist it. I'm lighting a new array, killing the remains of my kind. But, I know there is still hope, we can't allow it to win. '' ----